Algunas cosas nunca cambian
by Tom Hart
Summary: Reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Incluso 20 años después, Harry y Draco siguen igual.


_**Disclaimer: El universo Potter pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, yo solo hago el tonto.**_

_**Esta historia forma parte del reto "La maldición del de abajo", perteneciente al foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

_**Por orden de Druida, debía recrear una escena con una de esas míticas peleas entre Harry y Draco, y eso he intentado.**_

_**Pido perdón a los lectores de mi fic por ponerme a aceptar retos cuando no tengo tiempo y debiendo escribir el último cap, soy así de coherente. **_

_**...**_

_**Algunas cosas nunca cambian**_

Dos décadas. Dos décadas habían transcurrido desde que el señor tenebroso desapareciera para siempre. Veinte años de paz que de alguna manera también conmemoraban aquel día en Hogwarts. El colegio de magos más famoso del mundo vivía una celebración que reunía tanto a profesores como alumnos del pasado con los actuales. Durante todo el día se desarrollarían actividades como conferencias, partidos de Quidditch, un almuerzo e incluso un baile, aunque el objetivo principal era simplemente el de relacionarse, charlar y compartir tanto sus nuevas vidas como rememorar tiempos pasados no tan plácidos como el que vivían.

- Papá…- Llamó un pequeño niño de pelo oscuro y con unos cautivadores ojos de color verde esmeralda.- ¡Papá!- Repitió el muchacho sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su padre. Éste parecía absorto en una conversación con antiguos compañeros de colegio. Por lo que oía y las historias que su padre le contaba debían ser algunos de los miembros del grupo que su padre había creado hacía años para combatir en la guerra.- ¡PAPÁ!- Llamó por tercera vez el chico elevando significativamente el tono de voz, cansado de que su padre lo ignorara.

- Dime Albus, ¿ocurre algo?- Inquirió Harry saliendo finalmente de la conversación y percatándose de la llamada de su hijo.

- El Quidditch va a empezar, y Scorpius no para de decir que nos ganarán. Vamos a darles una paliza.- Aseguró Albus Potter desviando por un momento la mirada unos metros a la derecha, donde los Malfoy conversaban con personas que él no conocía.

Harry siguió la mirada de su hijo hasta encontrarse con un hombre rubio, de porte elegante y ligera barba. Como si pudiese sentirlo, Draco Malfoy se giró hacia ellos devolviéndoles la mirada. Se veían ocasionalmente en el Ministerio y en algún que otro acontecimiento especial, y aunque la mayoría de veces la única interacción que tenían era un cruce de miradas, los dos habían acabado sintiendo un silencioso respeto mutuo. Su hijo Scorpius, a su lado, parecía nervioso por marcharse aunque intentaba mantener las apariencias. Al mirarse, Draco pareció entender las prisas de su hijo y tras decir algo a las personas del grupo en el que estaba, se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor, pasando antes junto a Harry.

- Por lo que Scorpius me dice, parece que volveremos a enfrentarnos, después de tantos años...- Comentó Malfoy padre al llegar hasta él.- Es una lástima que hayas envejecido de tal manera Potter, dudo que puedas sostenerte sobre la escoba, aunque supongo que eso es lo que conlleva ser "el salvador".- Ironizó el rubio con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Ponerte gel fijador en el pelo hasta conseguir yeso no te convierte en joven, Malfoy.- Respondió Harry con calma pero llamando la atención de sus amigos, quienes observaban ahora su cruce de declaraciones con el Slytherin, como si realmente hubieran vuelto al pasado.

Draco y Harry se miraban, sin tan siquiera pestañear, expectantes por las próximas palabras del otro. Mientras tanto, Albus y Scorpius se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, estando ambos extrañamente cerca de sus respectivos padres, casi refugiándose tras ellos, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a sacar las varitas y a batirse.

- Te espero en el campo, auror cararrajada. Te dejo que te despidas de tus selectos amigos.- Terminó Malfoy con absoluto sarcasmo, regalándoles antes de irse una última mirada al grupo que lo miraba.

- Allí estaré, mi huroncito amigo.- Se despidió sin que Malfoy diera señal alguna de que hubiera escuchado el último comentario, aunque Harry juraría que vio como el rubio sonreía.

Él también lo hizo, al fin y al cabo, no eran más que unas disputas de niños que también habían querido recordar aquel día, como si realmente volvieran a tener trece años. Y, en cualquier caso, ese respeto mutuo que habían creado no tenían por qué difundirlo, tal vez fuera más divertido dejarlo como un secreto.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.- Suspiró una Hermione resignada que ya se tomaba aquellas batallas verbales como lo que eran, una broma.

- Como me gustaría volver a destrozar a Slytherin al Quidditch.- Expresó Ronald sin que estuviera tan claro que para él también fuera broma.- Lástima que a Rose no le guste el Quidditch y no quisiera jugar en el partido de padres e hijos.

- Pero papá, yo te dije que sí quería jug…

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo, no pasa nada.- Interrumpió rápidamente el Weasley a su hija.- La verdad es que estoy en muy buena forma, no sería un partido justo.- Determinó el pelirrojo con total seriedad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tras sus palabras se generó un pequeño silencio, en el que la mayoría miró la curvatura que formaba la camisa sobre su barriga. Después de unos segundos y algunas miradas cómplices, todos estallaron en carcajadas... Todos, excepto Ron, que no terminaba de comprender el motivo de las risas de sus compañeros Su amiga tenía razón, por mucho que pasaran los años, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

_**...**_


End file.
